


it was only a kiss

by Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Dubcon Kissing, Everyone got confusing feelings for Daniel LaRusso, First Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, chozen being an angry bastard, jealous johnny, mike barnes being a huge slutty meathead, terry silver being a creepy slimy weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll/pseuds/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll
Summary: Johnny is curious about whether or not Daniel has been with other men in any fashion before Johnny. Daniel, in fact, has, but the people he's been with happen to be all of his old karate rivals. Johnny is not pleased by this fact. At all.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Past Daniel LaRusso/Chozen Toguchi, Past Daniel LaRusso/Mike Barnes, Past Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	it was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KARATE KID OR COBRA KAI.
> 
> A/N: daniel has kissed a lot of people apparently. no one can resist that jersey charm. i just thought it would be kinda interesting and funny to see johnny's reaction to daniel kissing all his old arch nemeses. warning of slightly dubcon/non-consensual kissing, nothing more. kinda inspired by some other fics i read. enjoy. title comes from 'mr. brightside' by the killers.
> 
> also, happy valentine's day everyone!

Johnny hadn't really kissed anybody or had any previous experiences with men before LaRusso. It wasn't that Johnny couldn't, but homophobia, growing up during the AIDs crisis and toxic masculinity (not that Johnny knew what that was) were powerful deterrents.

The same could not be said for Daniel LaRusso. Apparently, he had a couple of experiences with men. But more importantly, they were with men who were _not_ Johnny.

“Who?” Johnny asked through a mouthful of sandwich. Daniel grimaced, but continued making his own sandwich as he contemplated Johnny's question.

“A couple of guys.”

“Who were they LaRusso, I'm not playing this game with you,” Johnny threatened, and Daniel scoffed.

“What are you gonna do, beat them up? Most of them I haven't seen for 34 years,” Daniel said, and Johnny paused, narrowing his eyes. Daniel glanced to Johnny and sighed, rolling his eyes at Johnny's expression.

“Fine! You wanna know? They were Jordan Bell.” There was a pause. “Chozen Toguchi, Mike Barnes and...Terry Silver,” Daniel finished, his movements now more stiff. Johnny's eyes widened. That was...quite a roster. Johnny knew of the last three. Daniel had barely, briefly, mentioned his trip to Okinawa and meeting Mr. Miyagi's former best friend and said former friend's nephew Chozen, as well as the All-Valley Tournament, where Daniel finally spilled why he was so against Cobra Kai reopening. How he was tricked and taken advantage of by Silver, Kreese and Barnes. Johnny's fists clenched. They were all, at one point in time, Daniel's enemy, just like Johnny was, and Johnny felt an irrational sense of jealousy that Chozen and fucking _Barnes_ got to kiss Daniel before he did. Even the fucking creep that Silver was did too! He was Daniel's first arch nemesis, he should have the privilege of making out with Daniel first!

Johnny was obviously missing the point. His fists clenched and his face was hard, and Daniel could see that Johnny's mind was elsewhere, probably planning revenge in the form of an absolute beatdown. Daniel sighed, both annoyed and fond.

“Listen, you probably don't care about Jordan, he was a kid in middle school who I knew who I kissed behind the bleachers. But you seem a little more upset at the last three,” Daniel remarked, and Johnny scoffed.

“I'm not jealous of any of those nitwits,” Johnny replied, and Daniel rolled his eyes. "Especially not Silver. Or Barnes."

“Here's what happened with Chozen,” Daniel started, as he began telling the story, not waiting for Johnny's approval.

Daniel went out for a walk in the village one night, stressed and tense from his various confrontations with Chozen and his cronies, as well as worrying about the fate of the village at the hands of Sato. While he was walking, the stars glimmering brightly, Daniel saw a figure approach, but paused when he realized it was Chozen. Luckily, he was alone, but Daniel's stomach was still tight, nervous about what this encounter would bring.

“Come on man, let's not do this, I'm just trying to enjoy the night,” Daniel pleaded, raising his arms up in surrender, backing away from Chozen and looking around, hoping someone in the village was awake. But all the houses had the lights off, so it was unlikely someone would be able to stop Chozen. This made Daniel even more worried. Chozen didn't say or do anything as he marched up to Daniel, backing him into the wall of a house. Daniel froze, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Chozen's intense glare. “Uh, can you...please let me go man?” Daniel asked, hands dropping into fists at his sides in case Chozen decided to strike.

There was a moment of quiet, where Chozen simply let his heated gaze swoop over Daniel. Daniel felt himself flush slightly, and opened his mouth to retort when Chozen finally spoke.

“You....are beyond annoying,” Chozen growled, before swooping down and kissing Daniel straight on the mouth. Daniel's eyes widened in shock, and he tensed up, worried that this was some kind of joke or trick before the real attack happened. But, as Chozen continued to kiss him with relative intensity, his hand being brought up to touch Daniel's face with surprising gentleness, Daniel relaxed, closing his eyes and kissing back.

Daniel let a hand wonder carefully down Chozen's chest, feeling the muscular pec beneath the thin shirt. Chozen bit Daniel's lower lip, both teasing and cautioning, and Daniel let out a little noise of pain.

Daniel was then shocked back to reality as Chozen quickly pulled away and grabbed Daniel's shirt, pushing him up against the wall again. But the push almost had no heat to it. Daniel grimaced, feeling the scratch of the wall against his back, and Chozen looked down at him again, with the same intensity, his eyes running all over Daniel's face and his body, pausing on his eyes, lips and neck.

“You tell anyone about this, I will kill you,” Chozen threatened, and Daniel, feeling a little too full of himself after the man had just passionately kissed him, rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” This caused Chozen to push him again slightly. He then backed away. Daniel briefly glanced down at the exposed smooth skin of Chozen's collar, the skin that, against his better judgment, constantly drew in his eyes at the worst moments. He looked back up and Chozen seemed to have noticed his distraction, as he was giving Daniel a smug, dirty look. Daniel slumped against the wall, slightly weak in the knees. The look Chozen gave him turned into a glare. He then walked away, and Daniel watched him disappear, completely confused but feeling hot all over. Daniel sighed, sliding down to the ground in a slump. He didn't know what to make of what just happened, but Daniel didn't really have the time to do so. He got up and quickly headed back to where him and Mr. Miyagi were staying.

Johnny looked at Daniel as he finished his story about Chozen.

“Did you like it?” Johnny said after a minute, and Daniel sighed.

“Of course that's what you care about,” Daniel said, but he didn't answer the question. Johnny raised a brow.

“So, did you?” Daniel paused, and Johnny felt his hackles rise, ever so slightly.

“I...don't know how I felt about it. I was mostly confused, scared as all hell, but in terms of kisses, it was good. It was nice.” Johnny was feeling slightly masochistic and wanted to hear more about what Daniel's thoughts on the kiss were. Did Daniel ever maybe liked Chozen, did Chozen give any indication that he was into Daniel or was it something else, but Johnny would save that for another day.

“Tell me about Barnes.” Johnny tried his best not to growl out Barnes' name. Daniel smirked, the smug little shit, and started his story.

This time, Daniel was in a bar. It was after he had punched that guy in the face and Silver had confronted him, saying how amazing it was that Daniel could cause that kind of pain, had that kind of power. It scared him, and he ended up stopping briefly at a bar before heading home to Mr. Miyagi.

There was a bouncer, but he just let Daniel in without a problem. So, here he was at this seedy bar, close to the rougher parts of town. It smelled of smoke and booze, and he went straight to the bar area. He paused, contemplating whether or not he should have liquor, but the bartender passed him a pint of beer, or what Daniel thought was beer, and Daniel silently accepted it, sipping it slowly.

He heard the door of the bar open and looked over, and his heart stopped as he spotted Barnes at the door, looking around the place. Daniel thought of running, but Barnes' eyes landed on Daniel, and he was too late. Barnes grinned, and sauntered over to Daniel.

“Hey man, listen, I don't want any trouble—” Daniel started, but Barnes chuckled.

“Don't worry LaRusso, I'm on my off time. I'm not here to fight,” Barnes said, giving Daniel a sly grin. Daniel felt exposed under Barnes' gaze. “Hey, can I get a Corona?” The bartender slid the beer down to Barnes, who sat down in the stool next to Daniel.

Daniel felt like his mind was going to shut down when Barnes plucked the lime wedge off the top and offered it to Daniel. “Want it?” Barnes asked, a brow raised. Daniel looked at him like he was crazy and just shook his head. Barnes shrugged, eating the wedge before taking a swig of the beer. Daniel watched as Barnes' throat bobbed, his Adam's apple prominent and his neck tense.

“So,” Barnes said, leaning against the slick wood of the bar. “How's it been?” Daniel blinked at him.

“How's it been? How's it been?!” Daniel mocked, feeling his anger rise. “It's been bad! You've been making my life a hell! What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?”

Barnes simply grinned, making Daniel even angrier. “Ever heard of pulling pigtails?” Barnes asked, taking another swig of his beer, and Daniel paused. He blinked at Barnes, wondering if he heard right, and then looked around the bar. No one else seemed to hear or be paying attention.

“What?” was all that Daniel managed. Barnes gave Daniel a look of fake pity, like Daniel was a dumb kid who didn't understand.

“You heard me. I said what I said,” Barnes said, and Daniel was having a strong wave of déjà vu hit him, vaguely remembering Chozen.

“Are you serious?” Daniel asks, looking at Barnes with incredulity. Barnes blinked at him, his face now serious.

“Do I look like I'm joking LaRusso?” Barnes then leaned into Daniel to whisper in his ear, and Daniel tried not to shudder at his hot breath. “Just so you know, when you find out, there's no hard feelings. I don't hate you. Trust me.” Barnes then leaned back, and smiled slyly at Daniel as he got up. Barnes moved over slowly to the bathroom, glancing back at Daniel as he went inside. Daniel felt his heart race. Barnes looked...genuine, and Daniel knew the guy barely had a brain to his name, so he couldn't have been lying. But what if it was all part of a trick? How did Barnes even know? Did he?

There were too many questions circulating in Daniel's mind, but he knew that he would never have any of them answered if he didn't go to that bathroom. He looked around the bar, and then quickly got up and headed to the bathroom.

When he entered, a hand grabbed his lapel and pulled him in, slamming him against the door. Daniel panicked as he looked up at Barnes, who was giving him that familiar evil grin, but he could feel the intense heat hidden underneath it. Barnes locked the door and Daniel continued to panic harder.

Then, Barnes swooped in and kissed Daniel, kissing as hard as he fought. Daniel resisted slightly, and he could feel Barnes' grip on his lapel loosen and the pressure on his mouth soften. With that, Daniel knew that Barnes was being serious, and if Daniel wasn't into it, Barnes would let him go. That confused Daniel more than anything, but it gave him the reassurance that Barnes seemed to have some sort of conscious in there somewhere.

Daniel kissed back, bringing his arms up to wrap around Barnes' neck. Barnes let out a groan and brought a hand down to grab at Daniel's ass, making Daniel squeak in surprise. Barnes chuckled, and allowed the hand to continue moving across Daniel's body, making Daniel feel like he was burning up with his touch.

They continued to kiss for a while, pressing their bodies up against each other. Daniel was surprised to feel a hard line against his stomach from Barnes, but when he moved to touch him, Barnes snatched his wrist, pulling away.

“No, don't. It's okay,” Barnes said, and Daniel noticed how good a flushed Barnes looked.

After however long they kiss, Barnes pulled away, and Daniel let out a noise in the back of his throat involuntarily. Barnes chuckled, but held Daniel away by his hips. He then fully pulled away, but Daniel could tell, even through that smug grin, that Barnes wasn't all that pleased about their separation.

“See you around LaRusso,” Barnes said, and leaned in to give Daniel one more kiss before unlocking the bathroom door. Daniel moved off it automatically, and Barnes gave Daniel one last look before slipping away.

Daniel stood there, taking in heavy breaths, confused as all hell again.

This time, Johnny looked pissed as fuck at the end of that story.

“Seems like you liked making out with Barnes. Probably would have jacked him off in that shitty bathroom too if you could,” Johnny spat, and Daniel rolled his eyes, used to this kind of reaction from Johnny.

“Again, that was 34 years ago, and it wasn't like that ever happened again. When I found out Barnes was working with Kreese and Silver, I was pissed, but I got it. That's why he told me 'no hard feelings'. I was just...a means to an end,” Daniel said, and Johnny laughed darkly.

“So that justifies him being a piece of shit?!” Johnny asked, glaring at Daniel.

“No, but why does this bother you? Like I said, it happened years ago and it never happened again. It was just a moment between two people,” Daniel said. “Besides, it was better with Barnes than with Silver,” Daniel continued, his voice getting quieter as he said Silver's name. Johnny paused, and grimaced a bit. He knew they were getting into tense territory.

“You don't have to talk to me about Silver,” Johnny said.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes, but that doesn't matter if you're not okay with it,” Johnny said firmly, and Daniel smiled, ever so slightly.

“I'll tell you about Silver,” Daniel said, and his eyes looked off in to the distance as he began that story.

It was during a practice session with Silver, before the incident with Barnes at the bar. They were in the Cobra Kai dojo, and Daniel was practicing his kicks and punches. Silver came out from the back to greet Daniel, and Daniel got that familiar curdle of nervousness he always felt around Silver. Silver gave him a smile and Daniel smiled back.

“Alright, so how have your hands and feet been?” Silver asked. Daniel looked at his hands, which were still red and sore from yesterday, still freshly scabbed over from when he punched through those wooden boards for the first time since he started.

“Uh, they're fine, they're good,” Daniel said, and Silver quickly moved to grab them, holding them gently in his hands as he observed them. Daniel's gut clenched and his head felt light as Silver gently ran his thumbs over Daniel's knuckles. Silver let go, his fingertips tracing Daniel's palms as they left.

“They look good. Strong,” Silver said. “Let's get started with some more strikes. We'll do some in the air, but then, of course, we'll do them on a more realistic example.” Silver's eyes move to the wooden dummy, and Daniel's stomach dropped. He didn't want to hit the dummy again. He wanted to hit the hanging punching bag, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. But it was all part of the training. All part of winning the tournament. Barnes was ruthless and unyielding, and Daniel was afraid he would be too weak to take him.

Silver lead Daniel through some strikes, moving in and brushing his body against Daniel's to adjust his stance, touching his arms, legs and his chest. Daniel could feel his skin tighten on his body and his heart speed up. After a few more moves, Silver directed him to the dummy. Daniel swallowed, but closed his eyes, focused, and punched right through one of the dummy's arms. He focused again, and punched through another of the arms. His knuckles hurt, and he could feel the skin and scabs splitting open and splinters digging in, but he only focused as he knocked the dummy's legs out and punched through the board where Barnes' face was. Silver looked on, a look of amazement and insanity in his eyes.

“You did it, again! God Daniel, that was amazing! The way you focused and hit right through those wooden boards, that was great!” Silver said, and he grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. Daniel eyes widened slightly and he felt slightly flushed under Silver's intense stare. “At this rate, you'll have no problem winning the tournament Danny boy, you'll crush the competition!”

“Heh, thanks Mr. Silver, I appreciate everything you're doing for me. I don't know if I could have won this tournament without you,” Daniel confessed, and the look on Silver's face changed ever so slightly. The hands on Daniel's shoulders began to slowly move down his arms. Daniel swallowed, but moved in closer to Silver.

“No problem Daniel, you're an excellent student. Powerful, motivated, cunning. You've got what it takes to be a champion,” Silver said as he moved in closer to Daniel. Daniel craned his neck up more to look at Silver, which made the man's grin widen. “Do you know one way you can show me how thankful you are?” Silver whispered, and Daniel felt his stomach churn. He wasn't sure whether it was out of anticipation or fear.

“Uh, I thought you said these lessons were for free,” Daniel whispered, feeling trapped in Silver's arms. Silver chuckled.

“Of course they are, but I'm making you a champion. You could at least show me a little thanks.” Daniel wasn't exactly sure what Silver meant, but he had a feeling he knew what it could be.

“Mr. Silver, I do appreciate—” Daniel's words died in his throat as Silver lifted a hand and brushed it against Daniel's cheek, the fingertips grazing his skin.

“I know you do. You know what? Forget about it. I'll show _you_ how much I appreciate having you here,” and with that, Silver swooped in, claiming Daniel's mouth with his own. Daniel stiffened, and tried to worm his way out of the kiss, but Silver's hands moved to grip his arms tightly, holding him against the man.

Silver then stopped, and Daniel glared at him, still wiggling around in Silver's grip. Silver laughed.

“Let me go, okay, I'm not interested,” Daniel said, trying to pull away. He didn't want to admit that he had actually taken some interest in Silver, with his slicked back hair and towering height, but not like this. Daniel felt caught off guard and uncomfortable, like he was prey to this viscous predator.

“Daniel, don't lie to me. I know you like me,” Silver said, moving his body closer to Daniel's and bringing a hand up to caress Daniel's face. Daniel let out a little huff, and Silver brought his face down. Daniel grimaced, his lips tense, preparing for Silver to try and kiss him again, but Silver simply brushed his nose with Daniel's, smiling.

“Maybe if you asked me nicely, I would have said yes,” Daniel snarked, but it felt weak anyway. Silver chuckled, his other hand holding Daniel's hip.

“Is that so? Well, I was raised to believe strike first, strike hard, no mercy, Mr. LaRusso,” Silver said, and Daniel felt sick. He tried to pull away but Silver held Daniel in place.

“Listen, just let me go, okay, please?” Daniel pleaded, and he felt his face flush, eyes widening in fear as Silver pinned him down with his gaze, intense and determined.

“I'm never letting you go Daniel LaRusso,” Silver spoke, an impossible weight to his words, and Daniel finally managed to free himself from Silver's grip, running to grab his things and rushing out. Silver simply watched as Daniel left.

Johnny was quiet when Daniel finished.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know,” Johnny whispered, playing with the remnants of his sandwich. Daniel stood there, uncomfortable at the memory and his confusing feelings around it.

“I know, and it's okay. That's why I told you,” Daniel said, and he moved around the kitchen island to sit next to Johnny.

“I still want to kill Silver though,” Johnny said, and Daniel laughed.

“What about Barnes and Chozen?”

“I don't like them, but at least they weren't fucking creeps or anything,” Johnny said, and Daniel reached over to grab Johnny's hand. Johnny squeezed it tightly, lacing their fingers together.

“That's fair. Plus, you're the only karate enemy of mine I care about,” Daniel teased, and Johnny dropped Daniel's hand dramatically.

“Alright, fuck you,” Johnny said without heat, his grin giving him away.

“I'm being serious Johnny. You're the only one on my mind. I still think about our very first kiss to this day,” Daniel confessed, and Johnny felt uncomfortable with the sudden openness and focus on him.

“Really? I still think about the very first time I railed you,” Johnny joked, and Daniel smacked him in the arm.

“Don't ruin the moment, idiot,” Daniel said, and Johnny looked at him, his eyes soft.

“Tell me about Johnny,” Johnny said, and Daniel raised his brows.

“Referring to yourself in third person now Lawrence?” Johnny stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

“Just fucking tell me, remind me and all that shit,” Johnny said, placing his head in his hand. Daniel chuckled, and began to tell that story.

It was after the fight with Kreese, where Daniel was about to kill Kreese before Sam and Miguel showed up, stopping Daniel and Johnny. Daniel could still feel the rage coursing through him, and he internally cursed the kids for stopping him. Seeing Johnny being choked by Kreese, the way he was back in 1984 after the All-Valley Tournament made Daniel sick, and Daniel was finally beginning to figure out what all his complex emotions regarding Johnny were really about.

Daniel almost didn't accept Kreese's offering of a tournament, because Daniel knew, from past experience, that nothing really stopped Kreese. But he accepted, if only to maybe, finally, put an end to all of this nonsense. All the fighting. All the pain that both him and Johnny faced at the hands of this monster.

“You guys can go, we'll be fine, it's okay,” Daniel reassured Sam, who was freaking out and clutching her dad painfully. Sam's freak out wasn't helping, since Daniel felt the waves of anger disappear and now he was left with pain and an overwhelming sense of tiredness. Johnny was also reassuring Miguel that he would be back, and eventually, Miguel and Sam left, heading back home, while Johnny and Daniel were left at the dojo. Kreese and Robby, who they watched, disappeared into the back of the Cobra Kai dojo.

Daniel let out a breath and stumbled a bit.

“Hey, hey, LaRusso, relax,” Johnny said, catching Daniel's arm. Daniel mumbled, and Johnny put his arm around Daniel, trying to hold him up.

“Come on, you gotta get home. Even if you and Amanda aren't together anymore, doesn't mean she is going to appreciate seeing you all beat up,” Johnny said, helping Daniel towards his car.

Daniel was then slumped against the car, and as Johnny looked around in Daniel's pockets for the keys, Daniel looked up to stare at Johnny's face. The aging lines, the sunny blond hair, the same blue eyes. Daniel felt his heart flutter as Johnny spoke, not really hearing him.

“—LaRusso, can you even hear me?” Johnny said, and Daniel blinked, squinting his eyes.

“Yeah, Johnny, what is it?”

“Are you okay, you look fucked,” Johnny said, and Daniel laughed. He buried his face in his hands, continuing to laugh. Johnny looked at him confused, knowing for a fact he didn't say anything particularly funny.

“God, you're the worst Johnny Lawrence,” Daniel said as he grabbed Johnny's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Johnny let out a noise of confusion, but quickly adjusted as he kissed Daniel back.

They separated and just looked at each other, as if seeing the other for the first time.

“Uh, well, that was unexpected,” Johnny coughed, and Daniel scoffed.

“This was a long time coming Johnny.” Johnny flushed, and looked away from Daniel's smug gaze.

“Whatever, who taught you to strike first anyway?” Johnny asked, turning his head back to look into Daniel's dark, fathomless eyes.

“I guess I just needed a reason to,” Daniel whispered, and Johnny grinned.

In the present, the current Johnny was smiling softly at Daniel, who smiled back.

“I like it when you tell it, but my version is way cooler,” Johnny said, and Daniel huffed.

“Yours is full of exaggerations and lies.”

“That's what you love about me,” Johnny smugly said, and Daniel resisted the urge to push Johnny out of his chair.

“You're fucking lucky that I even do,” Daniel responded, and Johnny moved out of his chair to wrap his arms around Daniel, enclosing him in a tight hug where Johnny pressed his face to Daniel's neck. Daniel laughed, bringing a hand up to rest it on Johnny's arms. They stayed in that position, enjoying the others presence and the feeling of their body. Then, Johnny spoke.

“So, I was the best kisser out of all of them, right?”

“Johnny!”


End file.
